


The Bookstore Adventure

by Charlie_Willows28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Willows28/pseuds/Charlie_Willows28
Summary: You go on a walk and run into Loki in a bookstore, before long you're falling for him, but why does he seem to like your company so much? He's not exactly great at expressing his feelings.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	The Bookstore Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I've never written fanfic before but wanted to give this a go. Hope it turns out well for those who read it. I'll add more when I'm feeling confident again. Thanks.

You were lost. New York was a busy place, and while the street pattern you had taken should've been easy to follow for most people, it wasn't for you. Your phone was left back at your hotel. Originally you had just wanted to step outside, clear your head and take a walk around the block... you had gained some confidence and decided to venture further. That ended up being a bad idea. You were in New York because you were visiting some family. Your Aunt Margret and her daughters- your cousins- Ellen and Jamie, lived in New York and had invited you to come visit them, but they told you that it would be best to stay in a hotel as they didn't have much space at their apartment. All the better for you, you liked your privacy and independence. Well you liked it in most cases, right now you didn't particularly like being alone and lost in a big city. 

Things at home had been rough and this trip was supposed to help you begin to feel better again. After losing your best friend in a car accident, and a few months of isolating yourself, a trip was supposed to help forget about your problems. Unfortunately seeing how close your cousins, Ellen and Jamie were, it only reminded you of the close relationship you had had with your best friend. Today you had phoned your aunt from the hotel you were staying at and explained that you weren't feeling well. There was no need for any of them to visit because you would be in bed all day. Truth was you weren't sick, you just needed the alone time. You wanted a bit of fresh air and maybe a coffee from across the street, but being outside had just felt so good you decided to keep walking. 

You came across a cute bookstore and decided to go in and check it out. Might as well enjoy the adventure of being lost while you're at it. You venture to the romance section of the bookstore. You figure once you find your way back to your hotel you can curl up with it and pretend you have someone there holding you and making you feel loved. While you're browsing the steamier romance novels, you don't notice a tall figure watching you from the next aisle over. You pick up one of the books and blush as you flip to a page with some intense sex scene happening on it. You think to yourself that maybe you can find another way to enjoy this afternoon and take your mind off things if you take this book with you. 

Suddenly you hear a mischievous chuckle from an aisle near you. You turn to look but you don't see anyone. You dismiss it as someone reading a book somewhere who thought something in their book was funny and you move on. you buy the book and leave the store. You have no idea where to go so you turn left and keep walking. 

"Excuse me miss, but do you have any good book recommendations? I'm looking for something very exciting, and I noticed you just come out of this bookstore." A sly voice behind you suddenly asks.

"Sorry, I'm not really into reading thrilling books. Have a nice day though." You say as you turn to take a quick look at the man behind you before continuing on your way. 

He's tall, with black hair slicked back over his head, deep blue eyes, and a smirk to stop you dead. You blush a little and look down to check out his outfit a bit, so you don't have to look directly at his face. Black dress shoes, black dress pants, and a black dress shirt with a few buttons undone and slightly rolled up sleeves, just enough to show off his forearms.

"Well, could I perhaps take a look at the book you picked out, I don't have much time and desire a book to read, so I have to pick one fast, I'm sure you've picked out quite an enticing story." He chuckles as he finishes his sentence. 

Your face goes red immediately. 

"I umm actually have to be finding my way back to my hotel, cause I got a bit lost, so I better leave right now." You hurriedly spit out. 

"How about, instead of using my short time to question your book tastes, I show you the way to your hotel. I know the city pretty well you know. Maybe on the way there you'll be able to recommend me some other stories, seeing as how you're clearly embarrassed about whatever book you purchased inside." He shows his teeth with a cheshire cat smile. 

"...Thanks." Your mind stops and you can't seem to come up with any excuses to deny the man his offer, besides if he doesn't have much time you're sure that he'll walk you about half way back to where you need to be, and explain the rest to you before he goes back to wherever he needs to be. 

For some odd reason you get the feeling that this man is familiar but you just can't place it. You think in your head that maybe you've run into him before or something. You shake it off and tell him the address of your hotel before heading in that direction with him smirking at your side.


End file.
